Aun en el pecado te amo
by joycemvr2
Summary: El Señor ama a todos sus vástagos sobre la Tierra, por eso mismo debe de castigarlos si hacen algo que valla en contra de sus mandatos celestiales. En Italia el mundo había sido bendecido con aquellos dos niños gemelos, nada menos que enviados del cielo parecían; sin embargo, el pecado se asentó en sus pulcros corazones bajo un inocente deseo: "Yo... puede que también te quiera"


AÚN EN EL PECADO TE AMO.

Ambos sabían que estaba mal lo que hacían, pero aun así no podían evitar abandonarse en el placer del momento en que unían sus cuerpos. Oh que camino más pecaminoso habían escogido, teniendo que esconderse para no ser vistos por Dios a la hora de fornicar con quien era de su misma sangre, y peor todavía, con aquel hermano gemelo que tenía el mismo rostro que el propio.

Una aberración para el mundo entero, una desgracia para sus familiares y para ellos solamente un amor nacido en un terreno lleno de hiedra venenosa. Sin duda en esta vida pagaban por un crimen pasado, sino ¿qué otro motivo justificaría el haber sucumbido ante el diablo que los tentaba en una piel que despertaba sus más impuros deseos?

Con un cuerpo envidiado por muchos, piel dorada a causa del Sol del Mediterráneo, avellana y olivo en sus dulces y orgullosas miradas, cabellos castaños como granos de café y voces que igualaban a las arias de las óperas: ellos eran Lovino y Feliciano Vargas, un par de gemelos seducidos por lo que inició siendo un inocente deseo de permanecer juntos que finalmente terminó en sentimientos castigados por Dios.

De todas las cosas por las que podrían ser condenados a sufrir, desde la adoración de un dios pagano a uno de los siete pecados capitales, atormentadores de la humanidad, tuvieron que sucumbir a uno de los más repudiados por ellos mismos cuando no eran más que inocentes infantes que asistían a la casa del Señor para elevar oraciones cargadas de esperanzadores deseos de bienestar para la humanidad entera. No pudieron imponer su voluntad a los deseos impuros que se empezaron a introducir en su casto ser, no pudieron resistir el deseo de probar aquella boca que obscenamente los invitaba a perderse en una lucha sin termino, juntando ambas lenguas en un baile prohibido y dejando escapar suspiros y jadeos que los arrastraban a un abismo del que se enteraron sería imposible escapar después.

Y como si no fuese suficiente ambos todavía habían tenido la osadía de demostrar su amor impuro a todos los presentes. Nada más y nada menos que un beso frente a la imagen de Jesús, aquel que había sido sacrificado en la cruz para que los pecados de los seres humanos fuesen perdonados. Terminando la misa de las mañanas a la cual asistían teniendo no más de 17 años en compañía de sus progenitores; juntaron sus manos y, mirando al otro tras perderse en su propio mundo, unieron sus bocas en un acto reprobable de todos quienes tuvieron que presenciar aquella muestra pura de lo que ocurría en Sodoma y Gomorra

Pero eso no fuel lo que los condenaría.

Ellos sabían que no entrarían por las puertas del jardín del Edén, el motivo no era otro que por haber profanado la casa del Señor en la Tierra, haber ensuciado un templo de la oración con no solo gemidos y jadeos, sino que aumentados por el éxtasis del momento, gritos causados por el placer carnal en que ambos se habían dejado caer. Las figuras de aquel lugar, pese a estar hechas de materiales creados por el hombre, parecían mirarlos con lastima y condolencias divinas. Seguramente Dios había llorado al haber perdido frente a la mirada, suya y de su hijo en la cruz, a dos de sus hijos de esa forma.

Y aun así, abandonados en el pecado, no se arrepentían de sus actos cometidos; pese a ser obligados a pedir perdón frente a la imagen del Señor, en sus corazones realmente no sentían arrepentimiento verdadero, juraban no volver a aquellos actos, pero la mentira ya anidaba en sus almas. Así como el pecado crecía dentro de ellos, también lo hacían sus sentimientos por el otro, un sentir tan natural y puro que hacía latir sus pechos con fuerza.

—¿Sabes algo, fratello? —pregunto el menor de los gemelos a su congénere, quien yacía junto a él acostado en la cama después de otro encuentro en el que volvieron a entregarse al otro al unir sus cuerpos y volverse uno solo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me gustaría que Dios nos vea, aunque sé que no le gusta lo que hacemos quisiera que sepa que pese a todo lo que dice la gente y lo que hablan de nosotros te amo más que a nadie. —Y tras aquella dulce confesión se acurrucó junto al cuerpo de su gemelo, tomó entre sus manos el rostro cansado tras llegar a la cúspide del placer en la tierra y depositó un beso sobre los labios que lo llevaron a a pecar y arrastrar a la persona que más ama en el mundo junto a él.

—No digas cursilerías, maldición —el mayor estaba levemente sonrojado después del beso, solo su hermano le había brindado su compañía en los momentos más difíciles para él, solo le había dado él su apoyo cuando todos le decían que lo que intentaba era imposible... solo él le había enseñado lo que era vivir plenamente su vida aún con las consecuencias de sus actos siguiéndoles por el resto de sus días, pero realmente no importaba, ya que si estaba con su hermano nada llegaría a turbar su mente.

—Ve~ puede que sean cursilerías, pero así es el amor que te tengo: dulce, cálido, ...especial y diferente a todo lo que existe.

—Yo... puede que también te quiera —el rostro de Lovino estaba más encendido que el fulgor de una vela en una noche oscura, sin embargo, estas muestras de afecto solo eran dirigidas para aquel que le robo el corazón cuando solo eran unos niños.

—No puedo permitir eso.

— ¿He? ¿No era eso lo que querías? Maldición contigo, no hay quien te entienda, yo solo-

— No quiero tu cariño solamente. Yo quiero que me ames, que me hagas confundir mis más dulces sueños con nuestro día a día, que seas mi todo y cuando me dejes te lo lleves todo de mí.

—Feliciano...

—Por favor, no me dejes solo nunca, si lo hicieras mi vida perdería sentido, eres como el eje alrededor del que gira mi mundo.

El mayor no sabía cómo responder, así que volvió a unir sus labios esta vez con más insistencia y ferocidad logrando que tras un rato ambo se hubiesen fundido en aquel dulce pecar.

—Nunca me alejaría de tu lado Feliciano, aunque me estuviese ahogando en un mar de dudas, aunque nos separen océanos de tiempo, aunque ya no estés más a mi lado, porque aún en el pecado te amo.


End file.
